


Enough

by elwarre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Meta, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwarre/pseuds/elwarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam addresses his fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

once upon a time, for me  
isn’t heat or laughing yellow eyes  
or feathery tendrils of fire dripping from the ceiling  
like it is for you

take your brother outside as fast as you can  
that’s something from a storybook  
a photo album, maybe  
along with blue, blonde,  
mother

my fairytale is green and black  
gunsmoke and leather  
the smell of burgers and blood and dirt  
(everywhere, always)  
stinging silver and  
old church Latin whispered and shouted  
and whispered again, until  
my bones ache with it

you sit and watch and cheer  
and maybe you cry, just a little, when things get bad  
but what do you know

what do you know of nights in graveyards  
the bile and salt and fear of it  
stiff fingers shoveling, shoveling  
shoveling  
dirt in your lungs for hours after

or of losing your body  
demon, devil, angel  
watching your limbs twitch and your lips curve  
to someone else’s whim  
hungry with the scent of blood  
wondering if it’s you

or of coming back into yourself  
guilty for all your body has done  
while you were away

what do you know  
of knowing  
that meeting someone  
loving them  
is all the death knell they’ll need

watch then, and laugh  
at the slivers of our lives that strike your fancy  
peer through cracks into our anguish  
over popcorn, safety, and beer

it’s ok

you don’t know

and that’s enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slam poetry challenge on [my bingo card](http://elwarre.livejournal.com/9702.html) from [spnspiration](http://spnspiration.livejournal.com/). If you're not following the community, you should. Lots of interesting, experimental fanwork (visual and literary) is coming out of their recent bingo challenge.


End file.
